1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic display device and a power saving method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic display devices, such as mobile Internet devices (MIDs), smart devices, and portable navigation devices (PNDs), the electronic display devices have smaller sizes and more functions. Accordingly, batteries of the electronic display devices must have smaller sizes. Thus, it becomes a big challenge to reduce unnecessary power consumption of the electronic display device so as to increase battery life.
Displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are components having a high usage frequency and high power consumption in the electronic display devices, so it is important for the electronic display devices to implement a power saving method regarding the displays.